Soledad
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: (Precuela de Curioso.) El destino las había traicionado. Las pequeñas estaban acabadas y sus intentos por pretender que nada ocurría eran inútiles. Una que había abandonado a su propio entrenador y la otra buscada por el Team Plasma para experimentar con su poder. Sin embargo, ellos estaban allí para darles su cariño incondicional / Gengar x Sneasel & Zorua x Riolu.


N/A: ¡Bienvenidos sean todos al prólogo de la precuela de Curioso! Esto es antes de ese fic y bien, aunque no he terminado el anterior, éste tendrá que avanzar un poco para que esté entendible para todos ustedes. Vaya que hago de más, todavía necesito terminar el One-Shot de los Dexholders del profesor Oak y hago esto. Tengo tan poco tiempo...ahh...

Errr...también olvidé mencionarles que la pareja principal es de Gengar & Sneasel siendo la secundaria Zorua & Riolu. El prólogo es de Sneasel y Gengar aunque, el siguiente es el prólogo 2, para la tipa pelea y el chico siniestro.

Summary: El destino las había traicionado. Las pequeñas estaban acabadas y sus intentos por pretender que nada ocurría eran inútiles. Una que había abandonado a su propio entrenador y la otra buscada por el Team Plasma para experimentar con su poder. Sin embargo, ellos estaban allí para darles su cariño incondicional.

Advertencias: Pokéfilia en este primer prólogo y violación ligeramente explícita.

Pokémon no me pertenece, sino al fabuloso Satoshi Tajiri quien amo por haber creado el tipo Fantasma y Bicho.

Si las parejas no te agradan, bien y puedes retroceder más si aún lo haces, gracias pero por favor no dejes comentarios negativos.

Nota: Gatito Lol, si lees esto quiero que sepas que Swampert es un Marshtomp actualmente.

Comencemos con el Fic.

Prólogo 1: A favor de la soledad.

...

Gimió con voz ronca, sollozando levemente al ver a su entrenador abrocharse la hebilla de su pantalón con una mueca que bien y era fácilmente vista como una sonrisa maliciosa. Las lágrimas que Sneasel derramaba eran enormes, brillantes cual perlas que bajaban de sus oscuras mejillas para detenerse en el esperma de aquel hombre que le había salpicado todo el cuerpo, especialmente en su zona baja ya toda adolorida.

-Que buena niña eres, Sneasel.

Arrodillado frente al cuerpo pequeño de la siniestro, levantó el pequeño mentón de la pequeña y la besó con rudeza. A pesar de que no le agradaba niún poquito, dejó que él la besara, tocara y acariciara lo que el desease, mas no correspondió. Se sentía muy cansada, quería dormir y no despertar.

Cuando el joven se apartó, se relamió los labios y negó con la cabeza, reteniéndo sus impulsos. Había obligado a su pokémon a hacerlo con él durante más de tres horas, los otros debían preocuparse por él. Si lo descubría, su reputación como entrenador quedaría arruinada y no podía permitirselo.

-Vamos a limpiarte, Sneasel.- masculló, observando las facciones cansadas de su juguete sexual.- Después entrenaremos duro para que seas más fuerte, como siempre has soñado.

Siempre caía con eso. No importaba cuanto lo intentase. La niña sonrió débilmente, una sonrisa que fácilmente se convirtió en sollozos ahogados y su abusador sacó una esfera tricolor y la regresó a su pokéball mientras se ponía de pie. También él tenía que lavarse.

...Horas Después...

-¡Marshomp, Hidro Bomba y esquívalo tú, Sneasel!

Como el entrenador había dicho, los pokémon obedecieron. Marshtomp hizo el ataque, y Sneasel consiguió evadir con un poco de dificultad. Con habilidad, se dirigió a su rival y le conectó un Puño Hielo que, a pesar de no ser eficaz, le había dolido mucho a su contricante. Marshtomp salió volando unos cuantos metros y dando una marometa, evitó daño alguno con el piso.

Ambos estaban un poco cansados y miraron a su entrenador que se encogió de hombros, inexpresivo.

Tenía la lujuria y el deseo carcomiendo su alma por dentro. Quería una ronda de sexo pero ya.

Observó a sus pokémon y notó que faltaba uno. Gengar, el pokémon más viejo y experimentado de todos no estaba. Quizás y estaba dormiendo bajo los árboles como siempre, eso era lo más razonable. Bah, ni que importara tanto la falta del fantasma en el equipo.

Para aquél entrenador, los pokémon eran simples objetos de hule.

-Muy bien, quédense a descansar aquí. Sneasel, ven conmigo. Tu y yo tenemos...asuntos pendientes.

La mencionada tragó saliva nerviosa, con ganas de llorar.

...En otro lugar, minutos después...

Gengar estaba dormido, acobijado bajo la manta de suaves y cómodas ramas y hojas verdes, cercas del bosque cuando de pronto un casi inaudible grito lo despertó, quitándo su atención de donde estaba para caer metros abajo de la rama del árbol que lo había sostenido todo el rato.

-(Agh...que golpe...)

Con un golpe en la cabeza y con el mareo en todo cuerpo, siguió la vocesita que parecía pedir ayuda. Sonaban a gemidos, sollozos y gritos al mismo tiempo, como si a alguien...

¿Su entrenador estaría en problemas?

Ese pensamiento lo alertó y, corriendo a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, esquivaba velozmente algunos árbustos y otros los atravezaba. Era extraño, ¿qué en ese lugar nadie pasaba por allí?

Siguió buscando, levitando ahora para no hacer ruido y vio una cabaña pequeña y rústica donde supuso que venían los gritos y eso. Para no alertar al abusador, traspasó la puerta y confirmó sus sospechas al ahora oír un gemido masculino. Sus ojos se ensancharon al reconocer una voz familiar.

-(Deten...)- un lloriquro débil- (...detén...)

La estupefacción en ese momento se quedaba corta con lo que sentía.

-("¿Sneasel?")

Por impulso buscó en cada lugar: cocina, baño, patio hasta que al final llegó enfrente de la habitación, dudoso de abrir o no. No quería ver a una de sus compañeras de equipo siendo obligada a ser cosas con alguien quien ni siquiera sabía quién era.

-(¡Ah..! Deténgase por favor...¡Amo!)

Con eso se había enterado de quién era. ¿Gengar creía que antes estaba estupefacto? ¡Já! Ahora estaba completamente desarmado.

Su instinto le decía que la ayudara y sin que se lo hubiera ordenado a su cerebro llevó una de sus manitas al picaporte, giró de él bruscamente y lo empujó para descubrir que lo que imaginaba su mente era verdad.

Tenía enfrente de él a su entrenador haciéndole a Sneasel algo que no debería hacer...

-¿¡Ge-Gengar!? ¿¡Qué ra-rayos haces a-aquí!?

-(¿Gen...Gengar?)

Ni aunque fuese su entrenador por tres años le perdonaría haber abusado quién sabe cuantas veces a la menor del equipo. No, valía para él más Sneasel que ese humano de pacotilla.

Y le demostraría lo que pensaba con una lección de Garra Umbría.

...Segundos después...

Gengar traía a su compañera de equipo entre sus brazos, corriendo lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. La menor lloraba con mucha fuerza, abrazada al fantasma lo más que podía. Sentía mucha pena y estaba furioso consigo mismo por nunca haberse enterado de aquello.

-(¿A...A dónde vamos, Gengar?)- preguntó débilmente, sus palabras fácilmente eran opacadas con sollozos.

-(Muy lejos de nuestro entrenador. Si se atreve a buscarnos me ocuparé de darle una lección que jamás olvidará.)

Se prometió a si mismo que su compañera no volvería a sufrir aquello. Y no le importaba que no volviera a ver a sus amigos jamás.

...

Sip, primer prólogo completado. Gracias por leer este pedazo de pupa. Envíen reviews, me harían muy feliz.

Nos leemos luego, lectores.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
